Bottled Up Tight
by newyorklghts
Summary: A girl arrives at the Wall in search of help from her grandfather the Lord Commander. When Jon is assigned to look after her, things begin to change for Jon and a relationship begins to develop with the girl. When Jon is ordered to help her find her father, will he forsake his vows to keep her safe or will he leave her alone like everyone else in her life?
1. Chapter 1

Jon and the other recruits watched as the gateman stormed toward the Lord Commander's chambers. The man was fuming, but it was strange to see him away from his post, he wasn't set to be relieved for another few hours. The Lord Commander was standing outside his chamber conversing with Tyrion Lannister when the man approached.

"There is a young woman at the gates Lord Commander, she is asking for permission to enter," the man explained nervously.

"This is no place for women, turn her away," Lord Commander said firmly.

"Sir, she says she has buisness here and will not leave," the man replied.

"Tell her that we have no place here for her and that she had best be on her way," Lord Commander snapped.

"Sir," the man said pleadingly. "She says she is your granddaughter and that she has no where else to go."

Everyone froze at his words and turned to look at the Lord Commander, astonishment on their faces. They knew that at one time he had been married and that he had a son, but there had never been any mention of anymore family.

The Lord Commander seemed to seriously consider the man's statement. His eyes roamed the crowd for a moment before landing on Jon Snow. "Snow, come here," Lord Commander called.

"Yes, Lord Commander," Jon asked politely once he had reached the man.

"I want you to go the gate and hear this girl's story, tell her to tell it true, and bring it back to me, we will see if she is telling the truth," Lord Commander ordered.

Jon started to argue for the girl, why would a woman travel all this way if there was not a purpose? Of course there would surely be whores and the like that would want the protection of the Night's Watch while also earning a living, but he doubted they would be clever enough to tell a lie like this one. Jon simply nodded and strode away, following the gateman back to the gate.

The girl was huddled inside her furs leaning against the gate. Her eyes were closed and only her face was visible, the hood of the cloak obscuring her hair from view. Despite her many layers Jon could tell that she was a thin girl of medium height. She didn't look like anything special, until her eyes opened.

Her eyes flew open at the sound of their approach, blue eyes, bluer than any he had ever seen, even bluer than his half-brother Robb's whose eyes had often been compared to the sky. Jon stopped in front of her and studied her for a long moment before speaking.

"The Lord Commander has sent me to hear your story, you must tell it true. I will tell him what you say and then he will decide what to do with you," Jon informed her. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but the girl did not seem surprised by his tone.

"My father is Ser Jorah Mormont, he is your Lord Commander's son, my father dishonored the family though by selling poachers to a slaver for money, in truth he only did it because our family was struggling for money, my mother... she has expensive taste. After Lord Eddard Stark branded my father a traitor he fled the country rather than face death, my mother immediately re-married. This is the reason I am here, my mother's new husband, he is not what she thinks. While he is not cruel to her, he has been to me," the girl explained. She pushed up the sleeve of her cloak and revealed her arm, there were several fading bruises across her forearm from elbow to wrist, but there were scars there as well, too many to count.

Jon reached out and touched her arm running his fingers across the raised scars gently. She shivered at his touch, immediately blushing over her reaction. "Your hands are cold," she said as goosebumps rose on her skin as well.

"Sorry," Jon said, quickly pulling his hand away. "You didn't tell me your name."

"Oh, it's Alyssa Mormont," she replied.

"I'll tell him what you've said, I'll be back soon," Jon said gently. Part of him hoped Lord Commander would take her in, she obviously had no where else to go, but Jon knew the wall was no place for a girl. Jon turned to walk away but stopped when she grabbed his sleeve.

"You didn't tell me your name," she pointed out.

"Jon," he said, he didn't want her to know his last name. She would know it was his father that had passed judgement on her father, putting her in this situation.

"Thank you, Jon," she said with an easy smile. "Please tell him... I'm sorry for this, but I didn't know where else to go. I don't know where my father is, he's my only hope."

"I'll tell him," Jon said with a nod. Alyssa released his sleeve and returned his nod. Jon quickly strode away and found the Lord Commander sitting at the table in his chambers staring blankly at the wood before him.

The man looked up and met Jon's nervous gaze, without speaking a word he motioned for Jon to sit. Jon fidgeted for a moment as he glanced around the chamber.

"Is it true Snow," Lord Commander asked.

"I think she is telling the truth, she spoke of your son and what happened to him. Her mother remarried and the man has been abusing her. There were scars and bruises on her arm, I wouldn't be surprised if there were more. She would have gone to her father but she doesn't know where he is, she said she's sorry, but you are her only hope."

The Lord Commander nodded solemnly at the memory of his son and a frown creased his face. "She can't stay here permanently, it would only be a matter of time before someone tried to take advantage of her, but until we can locate her father she can stay," Joer finally said.

"I think that is a wise decision Lord Commander," Jon said quickly.

"I know you have your own matters to be concerned with, but if you could keep an eye on her, I would be most appreciative. You don't have to spend every moment with her, but if she's anything like her father, she'll get into trouble."

"I'll do what I can sir. Should I go fetch her now," Jon asked.

"Yes, gods know the girl is probably freezing out there. Was she alone," Lord Commander asked.

"She is, strange a girl of her age traveling without an escort on the King's Road," Jon commented. He rose from his seat and moved to the door. He quickly crossed the training yard and made his way back to the gate. He nodded at the gateman who pulled the doors open and allowed the girl to enter. Jon was surprised to see that she had only a large bag and a bow with a set of arrows with her.

"Follow me," Jon requested.

Alyssa followed him silently, keeping her hood up and her face down to avoid drawing unwanted attention to herself. Several of the young men in the training yard stared as they passed though and whispers started as soon as she walked past them. Jon rolled his eyes at one of the recruits before leading her up a short flight of stairs to the Lord Commander's chambers. Jon held the door open for her allowing her to enter first.

Once inside Alyssa dropped her hood and glanced around the room. Jon was surprised to see that the Lord Commander had left the room. Alyssa turned to him expectantly, it was then that Jon really looked at her. With the hood of her cloak down, her hair cascaded free in loose waves. It was mess from traveling, but Jon was stunned by the color of her hair, it was literally the color of honey, the perfect combination of red, blonde, and brown to create an astonishing color. Her hair color made her eyes look even brighter if that were possible. With her hair free it gave the rest of her features a delicate look, her lips, though chapped, were slightly puckered, her nose could only be described as cute, her eyes were large and despite her light hair, rimmed with thick dark lashes.

Jon immediately understood why this girl would need looking after. It would only be a matter of time before someone tried to take advantage of her. Alyssa blushed under Jon's gaze and averted her eyes. "How old are you," she asked politely, trying to lighten the awkwardness of the moment.

"18, and you," Jon asked.

"I had just celebrated my 17th nameday when I ran away," Alyssa explained.

"You came all this way alone," Jon asked.

"No, I had some guards with me, but we were attacked in the woods...," she trailed off. She didn't know if the men were still alive or not. "They told me to run and not look back."

"Who attacked you?"

"Wildlings, it was strange to see them south of the wall, but I suspect they have their reasons."

"Yes," Jon said nodding seriously.

"How long have you been here," Alyssa asked.

"Not long, a few weeks, I came here from Winterfell," Jon realized his slip a moment to late. Jon could see in her eyes that she recognized the name.

"Do you like it here Jon Snow," Alyssa asked. She smirked slightly at him as he gaped at her. "I know who you are, its fine. I wouldn't have told me either if I were you. It has nothing to do with us though, no sense in letting it affect us."

"True," Jon admitted. "Your grandfather was here a moment ago, he must have gone to make arrangements for you."

"Yes, he'll be back soon," a man echoed from behind them. Alyssa spun around and immediately took a step back when she recognized the man.

"Alyssa, this is Lord Tyrion Lannister," Jon said quickly.

"I know who he is," Alyssa said as she continued to stare at the imp.

"How are you Alyssa," Tyrion asked politely.

"It depends on you look at things," Alyssa replied. "I have no idea where my father is, my mother is little more than a common whore, and her new husband is quite possibly as cruel as your father."

"Ah, but you did manage to escape I see," Tyrion commented.

"No thanks to you," Alyssa snapped.

"I'm guessing you two know one another," Jon said uneasily.

"If you want to blame someone for what has happened in your life girl, I would either look in the mirror or look at those idiots you call parents. What happened is not my fault and I'm sorry I could not help you when you asked for it, but I would have been accused of kidnapping, not something I am terribly fond of," Tyrion said firmly to Alyssa. Jon glanced between them and began to piece the story together.

"I suppose you think I should thank you," Alyssa asked.

"Only if you want to," Tyrion said giving the girl a once over. "There are better ways to express your thanks though."

Alyssa let out a bark of laughter before leaning over so she was eye to eye with the imp. "In your dreams dwarf, that's the only place you'll ever have me," Alyssa said softly.

"I suppose its for the best, Snow here would be better suited to your... needs," Tyrion said suggestively. Jon and Alyssa both blushed slightly immediately glancing down at their feet. "Not far from the truth I see."

Someone cleared their throat behind Tyion causing everyone to shift their attention to the doorway. Joer Mormont stood just inside the door staring at Alyssa a look of wonder on his face. "You look just like your grandmother," he said softly.

Alyssa smiled happily, she started to move toward him but stopped herself. "Thank you," she said instead.

"I've made arrangements for a room, you need to stay away from the recruits as much as possible, having a young woman around will distract them and I fear what might happen," Joer replied.

Alyssa glanced in Jon's direction which did not go unnoticed by Tyrion. It was unfortunate that these two should find one another at this time. Tyrion wondered if they had met under different circumstances earlier if their paths would not have led them to the wall.

"I'll do my best," Alyssa said with a nod.

"Jon will be looking after you, should you need assistance."

"I appreciate it Jon Snow," Alyssa said politely.

"It is no problem," Jon said with a slight shrug. "If there is nothing else you need, I should return to training though."

"Thank you Snow, you can go," Lord Commander said with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! Thanks to those of you who reviewed: Anonymous, SandyxxD, Miss Peppy Red Head, , Anonymous, Kcrane, K8YHALMAN, Heartless-Princess33.**

Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, Alyssa stood with her grandfather and Tyrion watching the recruits train. It was obvious that Jon was the best among them. Alyssa could tell that he'd had a good bit of training before arriving at the wall. It wasn't surprising considering who his father is.

"Charming man," Tyrion sarcastically commented about the man running the sword training. Alyssa nodded in agreement, all the man did was insult Jon and call him names.

"I don't need him to be charming," her grandfather said. "I need him to turn this bunch of theives and runaways into men of the Night's Watch."

"And how is that going, Commander Mormont," Tyrion asked.

"Slowly," Mormont replied.

"I'm not surprised with the way he speaks to them," Alyssa commented.

"A raven came for Jon Snow," Commander Mormont said as he pulled out the note.

"Good news or bad," Tyrion asked as he took it.

"Both," Commander Mormont said. "Why don't you take it to him?"

"Certainly, Alyssa would you accompany me," Tyrion asked. He knew the girl would not pass up a chance to see Jon again. While he would not deny Jon a chance for glory, a chance at love was something everyone deserved, even bastards.

Alyssa glanced at her grandfather for permission before nodding her assent. "Why not," Alyssa said as she followed him down the steps and across the training yard. She could feel the eyes of several of the recruits on her as she moved. She self-consciously reached for the hood on her cloak and flipped it up to hide her hair.

"Don't hide your beauty girl," Tyrion admonished.

"I think this is the best place to hide it, the recruits are about to give up everything for the Night's Watch, they don't need me parading around here reminding them what they are losing," Alyssa replied.

"Maybe some of them do," Tyrion commented before pushing open the door to the armory.

Alyssa gasped at the sight that greeted them. Three of the recruits Jon had been fighting, surrounded him. One held him back while another pressed a dagger to his throat. Alyssa started to speak but Tyrion waved her off with a flick of his wrist.

The appearence of a young woman obviously confused the other recruits, their gaze darting from the imp to Alyssa. The man holding Jon leered at her before shooting her a wink.

"What are you looking at half man," the one with the blade demanded.

"I'm looking at you, yes, you've got an interesting face. Hmm, very distinctive faces, all of you," Tyrion remarked.

"And what do you care about our faces," the one holding Jon asked. Alyssa's gaze never left Jon, he hadn't moved since they'd walked in the door. She was curious as to why he wasn't struggling against the others.

"It's just, I think they would look marvelous decorating spikes in King's Landing. Perhaps I'll write to my sister, the queen, about it," Tyrion explained. "What do you think Alyssa?"

"The King is always in need of new heads," she said nonchalantly.

At their words the young men released Jon and went about their business. Jon sagged against the rack of swords behind him. He avoided Alyssa's gaze and spoke only to Tyrion. "Everybody knew what this place was, and no one told me, no one but you," Jon said evenly. "My father knew, and he left me to rot at the wall all the same."

"Grenn's father left him too, outside a farm house when he was three," Tyrion replied. The young man who had threatened Jon with the blade stared at Tyrion in surprise. "Pyp was caught stealing a wheel of cheese, his little sister hadn't eaten in three days. He was given a choice, his right hand or the wall. I've been asking the Lord Commander about them, fascinating stories."

"They hate me because I'm better than they are," Jon shot back.

"Its a lucky thing none of them were trained by a Master at Arms like you Ser Rodrick. I don't imagine any of them have ever held a real sword before they came here," Tyrion said easily. He held up the note that he had come to deliver. "Oh, your brother Bran, he's woken up."

Jon snatched the rolled up note from Tyrion and immediately opened it. His eyes scanned the lines before he let out a sigh of relief. "He is paralyzed though," Jon said softly.

"He's still alive, which is more than the dead can say," Tyrion commented as he moved to the door. Alyssa lingered for a moment unsure of what to do.

"I'm glad your brother is going to be ok," she said before turning to follow after Tyrion. "Oh, and you should work on that ego of yours. There is no room for that here."

Grenn and Pyp burst out laughing at her comment, but a smile played at Jon's lips as he watched her go. "I'll take that into consideration, my Lady," he called after her.

...

Over the next several days Alyssa kept to herself. She spent some time with Tyrion and her grandfather, but after what she'd witnessed in the armory that first day she was afraid to venture far from her rooms. She was staying in part of her grandfather's chambers, it wasn't much but it was warm and in the cold of the wall that was all that mattered.

Tyrion found her one night after dinner and invited her to go up the wall with him. Her grandfather granted her permission warning her to take a heavy cloak with her. They rode up and up in the elevator, Castle Black steadily growing smaller beneath them. They carefully climbed out of the box and followed a worn path down to one of the lookouts.

"I've come to piss off the end of the world," Tyrion announced to the man keeping watch. The man turned and Alyssa started when she realized it was Jon. "Stay back my lady, I'd hate to offend your delicate sensibility."

Alyssa did as he suggested and stayed next to the first firepit. Jon moved aside and joined her. "Are you warm enough," he asked as Tyrion began peeing off the wall. Alyssa let out a soft laugh, she hadn't thought the imp was serious.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. The wind tore through the little tunnel biting at her exposed skin. Jon reached up and pulled the hood on her cloak over her head to better protect her from the cold. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry to see you leave Lannister," Jon said once Tyrion had finished.

"It was either me or this cold, and it doesn't seem to be going anywhere," Tyrion said with a shiver.

"Will you stop at Winterfell on your way south," Jon asked.

"I expect I will, Gods know there aren't many feather beds between here and King's Landing."

"If you see my brother Bran, tell him I miss him, tell him I'd visit if I could."

"Of course," Tyrion said quickly.

"He'll never walk again," Jon said defeatedly.

"If you're going to be a cripple, its better to be a rich cripple. Take care Snow," Tyrion said offering his hand to Jon. "Look after this young lady in my absence, there aren't many like her left."

"Farewell my lord," Jon said with a smile. Tyrion walked away leaving Alyssa there. Jon watched him go before returning his attention to Alyssa. "Come with me."

Jon held out his gloved hand and waited for Alyssa to take it. She slowly took his hand and let him lead her near the edge of the lookout. Alyssa nervoulsy stepped back, bumping into Jon as she went. "I'm afraid of heights," she said softly. Jon wrapped an arm around her waist holding her steady.

"Then don't look down," Jon said as he glanced upward. Alyssa's gaze followed his and she let out a soft gasp. She'd never seen so many stars before. The sky was so much clearer this high up.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "There are so many."

"They have names you know," Jon whispered back. "Not all of them of course, there are too many, but some of them do."

"I didn't know that."

"There's Alya, Capella, Chara, Electra, Maia, Polaris, Sarin, Talitha," Jon said as he pointed out each star as he named them.

"How do I know that you're not just making that up," Alyssa teased.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Jon said seriously. Alyssa's gaze shifted and she noticed that he was staring at her. She smiled slightly, his dark eyes seeming to see right into her soul. She felt a blush creeping up her neck as she stared back at him. Jon leaned forward just slightly when suddenly the wind picked up and blew her hood off her head, her hair whipped wildly around her face and she gasped at the sudden blast of artic air.

Jon shifted and pulled her away from the ledge, back to one of the firepits. He lifted her hood back up for her once she had gotten her hair under control. Alyssa smiled at him before remembering she wanted to ask him a question.

"What happened to your brother," she asked carefully.

"He fell from a tower, its a miracle he lived," Jon said.

"I'm sorry, how old is he?"

"Only ten, its strange, he's never fallen, he could climb before he could walk."

Alyssa nodded silently before looking back at Jon. "I should get back, my grandfather will start to wonder if I fell off the wall," she said softly.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the lift," Jon asked.

"I'll be fine, besides you have to stay at your post. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Good night Alyssa," Jon said with an easy smile, it was one of few he'd had since arriving at the wall.

"Good night Jon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Alyssa stood in the shadows watching the recruits training yet again. Her eyes never wandered far from Jon though as he helped Grenn and Pyp with their swords. Apparently they had become friends over the past couple of days.

They all stopped what they were doing when Alliser Thorne entered with a large new recruit. The new boy seemed unnaturally nervous and clumsy. Alyssa's face drew into a sympathetic look as she watched them.

It didn't take many hits for the new boy to end up on the ground. Alyssa could clearly hear him yeilding from where she stood.

"On your feet, pick up your sword," Thorne ordered. The boy struggled to get up but did not seem to rise fast enough. "Hit him until he finds his feet."

The boy let out yelps of pain as the other young man wailed on him. "Seems they've run short of poachers and theives down south, now they send us squealing bloody pigs," Thorne announced.

At that Jon started forward put Pyp grabbed him and pulled him back. Jon yanked his arm free as the boy let out another cry of pain. Alyssa couldn't stand it anymore and moved forward.

"Leave him alone," she shouted. At the same moment Jon cried, " Enough, he yeilded."

Jon and Alyssa moved together to help the boy to his feet. Alyssa picked up the boy's sword and passed it to him a kind smile on her face. Jon shot her a confused look and glanced around the yard, this was the last place she should be moving about so freely.

"Looks like the bastard and his lady friend are in love," Thorne commented. Alyssa spun around and started to snap at the man, but Jon grabbed her arm and tugged her back. He pushed both her and the new boy behind him, Pyp, and Grenn before turning back to face Alliser.

"All right Lord Snow, you wish to defend your lady love and the piggy, lets make it an excersise. You two, the three of you ought to be sufficent to make lady piggy squeal, maybe you can have the girl too, all you have to do is get past the bastard," the man said.

"You sure you want to do this," Jon asked.

"No," Grenn said immediately.

"Not very fair odds though Ser Alliser, three against one," Alyssa commented.

"Would you like to help him my Lady," the man spat at her. Alyssa's jaw visibly clenched and she yanked the sword out of the new boy's hand. "Oh, she fights too, this should be beautiful, try not to hurt yourself."

Alyssa stood on Jon's left staring angrily at Alliser. Jon could feel the anger rolling off her. "Do you know how to use that," Jon whispered to her.

"Shut up Snow before I hit you with it," she snapped as flipped the sword in her hand. She threw a smirk at Ser Alliser as Rast charged at Jon. Pyp chose that moment to lunge as well, but Alyssa beat him to it landing a square blow to his head and pushing him back. She could see the surprise in his eyes as he tumbled to the dirt. Grenn followed after Rast who was circling around behind Jon.

When Grenn moved to attack Jon from the front, Rast lunged for his back. Alyssa deflected his blow, which made him angry. He swung madly at Alyssa who ducked beneath his blow and kicked her leg out. Jon took the blow to the back not realizing it was coming, but Alyssa swung her leg around and brought Rast to the dirt as well.

Jon stalked toward Grenn who immediately yeilded for them all. Alyssa rose to her feet and turned to face Alliser Throne. "Perhaps you'd like to go next," she asked innocently.

"We're done for today, go clean the armory that's all you boys are good for," Alliser snapped. "You have other uses girl, all of which involve lying on your back."

Alyssa gasped at his insult and lunged forward, Jon grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back just before her blow connected with the man's head. He smirked at her before striding away.

"Well fought," Pyp said to Grenn. "You too, Alyssa right?"

"Yes," she said as she stared after Alliser. She realized that Jon was still holding her back and she nudged him with her elbow. He immediately released her and stepped back.

"Did he hurt you," the new boy asked.

"I've had worse," Jon replied.

"You can call me Sam if you want, my mother calls me Sam," the boy said. Alyssa could see from the look on Jon's face that he was confused by the boy's actions.

"It's not going to get any easier you know, you're going to have to defend yourself," Jon informed him.

"Why didn't you get up and fight," Grenn asked spit flying in every direction as he spoke.

"I wanted to, I just couldn't."

"Why not," Grenn demanded.

"I'm a coward," Sam told them. "My father always said so."

"The wall is no place for cowards," Jon said gently as he could.

"I know you're right, I'm sorry, I just wanted to thank you, both of you," Sam said as he turned to Alyssa for the first time. She passed him the sword back and offered him her hand. He stared at it for a moment before shaking it.

"I'm Alyssa Mormont, it's nice to meet you Sam," she said quickly.

"You too," Sam said nervously before trudging away.

"Bloody hell, if people saw us talking to him, now they'll think we're cowards to," Grenn burst out. Alyssa stopped listening to Pyp and Grenn argue as she watched Sam shuffle away. She felt sorry for the boy, there was obviously so much more to his story than he was letting on. Grenn and Pyp ran past her, Grenn shouting after Pyp. Alyssa jumped when a hand closed around her wrist. She turned quickly and came face to face with Jon.

"What were you thinking," he said lowly.

"I was thinking I was helping you," she snapped. "My father trained me to fight, I was in no danger."

"You are supposed to be keeping a low profile," he said as he tugged her arm and pulled her after him. Alyssa wasn't sure where they were going until they arrived at one of the cells at the base of the east tower.

"What are we doing in here," Alyssa asked.

"Rast hit me in the back, I think he split my plate," Jon explained as he tugged off the armor. He shoved open a door and they entered his sparse chamber. He examined the back of the plate and there was indeed a split in it. From behind him, Alyssa could see that it had cut through his shirts as well, down to the skin.

"You're bleeding," she said as she moved forward. Jon glanced over his shoulder at her, when suddenly a low growl sounded from the bed. Alyssa froze when she realized it was not just she and Jon in the room. A large white wolf jumped gracefully off the bed and growled again at Alyssa.

"Easy Ghost," Jon said placing a hand on the wolf's head.

"He's a pet," Alyssa asked, earning her another growl. She stepped back fearfully, bumping into the wall. The wolf stepped toward her and Alyssa let out a yelp of fear as he suddenly pounced. Ghost's front feet landed on her chest pinning her to the wall as he stared at her. Jon let out a yell as he moved to get the animal off her.

Ghost cocked his head to the side before licking the side of Alyssa's face and releasing her from the wall. Alyssa remained frozen in her spot as the wolf moved back to the bed and laid down. "Why do you have a wolf in your room," she demanded.

"He's actually a direwolf, all my siblings and I have one," Jon explained. "They are the sigil of the House of Stark."

"Does he normally act like that," Alyssa asked as she stepped away from the wall keeping an eye on Ghost as she moved.

"No, you're actually the first person he's done that to, probably not the best first impression, I'm sorry he scared you," Jon said.

"It's fine, we need to deal with that cut."

Without a thought, Jon yanked his shirts over his head. Alyssa blushed and averted her eyes. "Do you have bandages or anything in here," she asked looking anywhere but at him.

"Yes, over here," Jon said as he quickly around the room and gathered what she would need. Alyssa took a deep breath before cleaning the cut, Jon flinched away from her and she let out a giggle.

"Stop wiggling, its a little cut," Alyssa said softly. She finished cleaning the cut and took the bandages from him. The cut ran across the back of his shoulder, so she carefully wrapped the bandage around his shoulder smoothing it down as she went. The gentle touch of her fingertips running across his skin caused goosebumps to rise. Alyssa tied the bandage off and tugged at it to make sure it was going to stay in place.

"I think you are all set," Alyssa said as Jon turned to look at her. He took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"Thank you," he said politely.

Alyssa glanced down as a blush raced up her face. Jon reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering against her face. She leaned into his hand without thinking about it. Her gaze flickered up and she smiled shyly at him.

"I should go, before someone finds me here," Alyssa whispered. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I appreciate the help," Jon said as he removed his hand from her face. He realized in that moment that he was becoming far to familiar with Alyssa. He'd started thinking of her in ways he shouldn't. Touching her like that had been a very bad idea on his part, he would take his vows soon, he shouldn't lead her on like this. He nodded at her before shutting the door practically in her face.

Alyssa stepped back in surprise, she knew her friendship with Jon was a bad idea. She didn't want him to question what he was doing at the wall because of her, but she couldn't help but be drawn to him. There was something about him.


End file.
